The girl who saved Batman
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: She was the civilian that didn't run away in hysterics. She was laid to rest beside Thomas and Martha Wayne. She died by several gunshots. She was the girl who saved Batman. No pairing between the OC and a Canon character. Oneshot. No flames please.


It was a rainy day that a certain caped hero could be seen in front of a gravestone. I know, you're all thinking, "Oh, he's just visiting his parents graves, is it the anniversary?" but no, this is the grave of a civilian, a civilian that died a hero's death.

Comissioner Gordon was a small way away with another officer of the law, watching as Gotham's Dark Knight paid his respects.

"Who was he?" the younger officer asked.

Gordon turned to look at the young man beside him, he was new to the GPD, a rookie who hadn't lost his innosence yet. It wouldn't take long before the man, boy really, became close to a war veteran. Gotham was a cruel place after all.

"She." he finally said, turning his head towards the grave once more "And she was the one civilian that did something else than run away in hysterics." he paused and sighed, a flash of brown eyes and black hair entering his mind "Her name was Claire Williams and she saved Batman's life."

It had been one of Joker's deathtraps, nothing new there. He'd snatched ten people from the streets, children not included. Joker had commandeered a giant warehouse and built a maze filled with deathtraps and the ten people scattered throughout the entire contraption. One wrong step and one of them dies, though if a hostage was released a door would open and they were able to escape. No pressure. Williams had been at the end of the maze. She'd been trapped in the path of a loaded crossbow with a tripwire activation.

"Bad news, I'm gonna die, good news, it's a relatively painless death." she'd snarked when Batman was around the corner.

Of course, she hadn't died by an arrow to the head, her death came later.

Joker had been waiting for the "overgrown bat" to emerge, a machinegun in hand, fully loaded. Batman had noticed too late and tried to shield the young woman behind him, but to his astonishment, he'd been pushed out of the way of the gunfire.

He'd quickly thrown a batarang at Joker, causing him to fall with a crack, he had three broken ribs and his left foot was also broken, along with many bruises from punches Batman had delivered, Batman never killed, but he'd never said anything about mutilating.

When he came back the black haired woman was barely breathing. He could see that she wouldn't have made it even with immediate first-aid. She'd saved his life instead of letting him shield her.

"Why?" he asked as he crouched beside her.

Blurry brown eyes looked at him as she smiled faintly "'Cause... you're more... important... Gotham needs... you... and... I had nothing... to lose." her voice was getting fainter by the second "I'd have... preferred the... crossbow... it effin' hurts..." she said, tears escaping her eyes as she closed them, stifling sobs as they would only make it hurt more.

Batman scooped her up, noticing the phone in her hand "Hey," he looked down at her again "make ssure I get a burial ok? Please? I don' wann' be forgottn'... rememb' me?"

He started walking towards the exit "I'll remember." and that's when she stopped breathing.

Gordon and Batman had been in Gordon's office when they'd watched the video, the will it contained shocked them.

It started with the roof of the warehouse before it truned to shakily show Williams's pale face "This is the last will and testament of Claire Williams. I leave my money and unscrathed scratch ticket to the orphanage a block away from my flat at 22 Wayne street. I leave my stuff to the overgrown bat of Gotham, Batman, if you don't accept it I'll come back and haunt you. My parents get nothing except my filthy flat, bills and debts, take that ya abusive bastards. Comissioner Gordon get's my motorbike, same threat to you if you don't accept it." the video then showed her arm collapsing and the camera showed her bloodstained white shirt before the recording stopped.

The scratchcard got the orphanage one thousand dollars accompanied by the five thousand Williams owned herself.

A corner of the batcave contained the stuff from her flat.

Gordon could be seen driving a black motorcycle with a matching helmet.

And in the front of a gravestone beside Bruce Wayne's parents with a batarang lodged into the top of the stone, laid a single white rose.

_Claire Williams_

_The girl who saved Batman_


End file.
